CORE provides resources for the quantitation of neuronal structure and modelling of its functional and developmental aspects. Data are input through data tablets, microscopes with computer driven stage and fine focus controls, video image digitization and combinations of these. CORE resources also provide tools for analysis and communication between laboratories on this Program Project and with other resources and facilities in the University. CORE personnel provide instruction in the use of CORE resources, special software support to investigators and an interface to other groups in the University conducting related research.